


Rose's Secret

by RiceKrispies34



Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [3]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: *READ TAGS*Rose arrives at Max's house but Ramona answers the door.
Relationships: Ramona Gibbler/Rose Harbenberger
Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Rose's Secret

Rose Harbenberger walked up to the Fuller house and knocked on the door. She hadn’t told Max that she was coming, wanting to surprise her boyfriend. The door opened in front of her, Ramona standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Rose,” Ramona smiled. “Max isn’t here right now, but he should be home soon.”

“That’s ok,” Rose shrugged and walked inside, “I’ll just wait in here if that’s ok.”

“Of course,” Ramona shut the door and the two girls sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Rose spoke.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard this house so quiet.”

“Well, we’re the only ones here at the moment.” the older of the two laughed. “Jackson is out with Rocki, DJ took Max to a doctor’s appointment and I have no clue where everyone else is. 

“I see,” For some reason, Rose found herself unable to pull her eyes away from the other girl. She had never fully realized how pretty Ramona was.

Ramona caught her staring and the younger girl looked away, embarrassed. Rose felt her pants start to grow tight as a bugle started to form in her crotch area. That’s right Rose had a penis. No one knew about it except her mom, not even Max.

But now Ramona did as well. She had caught sight of it and stared transfixed at Rose’s bulge, unsure what to make of the situation.

“I-I-I’m so, s-sorry,” Rose stuttered and got up ready to run out and away forever, but Ramona caught her arm and gently pulled the smaller girl back down onto the couch.

“It’s ok, Rose,” she tried to reassure the girl. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks,” Rose managed a smile. “Want to see it?” Rose surprised herself with the question, she didn’t know what had just come over her to be so blunt with the older girl, but she couldn’t deny that she found Ramona very attractive.

“Sure,” Ramona also surprised herself with her words. She stared as Rose pulled down her pants to her ankles. She kicked them off and let them fall to the floor leaving her cock only hidden by her underwear.

Rose had never been able to wear normal girl panties like her mom wore, instead she settled for boxers. Ramona’s eyes grew even wider, the bulge that she saw was even bigger now, by the looks of it Rose was bigger than Popko and Ethan, the only other two dicks she’d seen.

With her cock threatening to burst from her underwear, Rose slowly pulled them down to her knees and let someone other than her mother see her secret.

“Wow,” Ramona breathed in awe of the girl’s cock. “It’s huge.”

“Is it?” Rose asked shyly.

“Are you kidding?” Ramona chuckled. “It’s like you’ve got a third leg! It has to be as long as your forearm and nearly as thick!”

“I-is that bad?” Rose suddenly felt self-conscious again.

“No, it’s fucking incredible,” Ramona reassured Rose. “Can I touch it?”

“Sure,” Rose smiled and let the older girl grab her 12-inch cock. “Oh,” she gasped as Ramona’s fingers wrapped around her shaft and slowly began to stroke her length.

While she got her first handjob, Rose wiggled her underwear completely off. Very eager and horny, Ramona slid off the couch and got between Rose’s legs, licking her balls while she stroked her cock.

As she stroked Rose’s member, Ramona slowly moved her tongue up, going from her balls till her tongue reached the base of Rose’s cock. She kept climbing it with her tongue, licking it like a popsicle. Finally, she reached the tip, sliding her tongue right back down.

Rose closed her eyes and moaned. Ramona had one hand massaging her balls, as well as the other still on her cock along with her tongue. Rose sat up slightly and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving the blonde girl only in her bra. She had started wearing the bra last year and her breasts weren’t too noticeable. The bra soon found itself with the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Now completely naked, Rose grabbed her small tits with both her hands, moaning into the empty house.

Ramona had had her fun licking Rose’s cock and now she wanted to attempt at fitting the monster in her mouth. She grabbed the cock with both her hands and brought the tip to her lips. She took a deep breath before taking the first few inches of the massive dick in her mouth.

She barely had even a quarter of Rose’s length inside but her mouth already felt full and she didn’t think that she could take more of it.

“Oh fuck,” Rose gasped, her hands finding their way to Ramona’s hair.

Ramona couldn’t believe this was happening, she was sucking Rose’s dick. Rose, Max’s girlfriend Rose. She definitely hadn’t envisioned this when she had woken up in the morning.

Ramona came off Rose briefly, before going back down on her cock. She worked on the girl’s cock, struggling to take more of her impressive length.

No matter how long or hard she tried, Ramona wasn’t able to take more than four inches of Rose’s twelve-inch cock. 

Despite her eagerness, Ramona didn’t have much experience with dicks before this. She had given blow jobs to both Ethan and Popko but was never able to fit their much smaller cocks totally in her mouth.

She knew she had a bad gag reflex, but she still tried to take the cock down her throat, always resulting in her gagging before she had half of it.

Ramona’s face was rapidly reddening and her body heated up, her pussy was begging for her attention and she couldn’t resist any longer. She lowered her hand under her pants and played with her clit.

While Ramona pleasured herself as well as her, Rose felt her end nearing. It all happened so fast that she was unable to give Ramona a proper warning. Giving only a few unintelligible grunts before she fired her large load into the girl’s mouth.

Ramona felt Rose’s cock pulse in her mouth and the first few shots of the girl’s semen fill her mouth. It was so much that despite wanting to swallow all of the young girl’s load she had to pull off and settle for the rest on her face.

It was extraordinary more cum than she was expecting as Rose covered Ramona’s face with her seed. Rose closed her eyes and moaned as her dick erupted so she didn’t see the mess she was making on the older girl.

Once her orgasm subsided, Rose slowly lifted her eyelids to see the older girl smiling covered in her white spunk. She looked down and her cock, which was still hard as a rock.

“You’re still hard,” Ramona chuckled and wiped as much of Rose’s cum from her face as she could before sucking her hand dry

Rose blushed. “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Ramona stroked Rose’s hard cock. “It just means that we can keep having fun. I would like you to fuck me with this massive cock of yours before we’re done.”

The thought of fucking the older girl and losing her virginity made Rose sit up a bit. Ramona let go of Rose’s cock, standing up as she took off her shirt and bra. The younger, blonde girl, marveled at the girl’s tits. They were much bigger than hers and were even bigger than they looked under her clothes.  
“Like them,” Ramona giggled and shook her tits for the younger girl.

“Of course,” Rose reached out and felt her tits. As Ramona had her breasts fondled, she stepped out of her pants as well as her panties, joining Rose completely nude in the Fuller’s living room.

Rose didn’t let go of Ramona’s tits as she looked down her chest to her pussy. It was the first she’d seen other than her mom’s. This one was totally bare and Rose could see how wet Ramona was.

“Wanna taste it?” Ramona asked, sensing the girl’s attraction to her pussy.

“Uh-huh,” Rose nodded.

“Sit down,” Ramona gently eased Rose back onto the couch before crawling on top of the smaller girl, facing the other way so her cunt was in Rose’s face while she still had access to Rose’s 12-inch cock.

She hadn’t even grabbed ahold of Rose’s length when she felt the blonde girl’s tongue against the folds of her pussy. “Oh fuck Rose!” Ramona moaned before she stuffed her face with Rose’s balls.

Rose explored Ramona’s cunt with her tongue, enjoying her first taste of a girl’s pussy. “Mmmh,” She mumbled. “You’re pussy tastes so good.”

Ramona didn't reply, she just smiled and continued to suck on the girl’s balls and stroke her foot long cock. She could play with Rose’s cock for hours and not get bored. Getting her pussy licked by the girl in a sixty-nine was just an added bonus.

Continuing her exploration of Ramona’s cunt, Rose pushed two of her fingers inside as she stretched her pussy, getting it ready for her cock.

“Oh FUCK,” Ramona screamed with pleasure. Rose had added her tongue back into the mix along with her two digits. “Fuck that feels incredible Rose!”

“Yeah?” Rose slipped a third finger inside. “Your pussy is so fucking wet, you ready for me to fuck you with my cock?”

“YES!” Ramona yelled. The pleasure Rose was generating had led her to abandon her work on Rose’s dick. “Fuck I need you inside me now!”

Rose stopped licking Ramona’s cunt as the older girl spun around and positioned herself so she was sitting on Rose’s lap facing her. The young blonde was relaxed, her hands on Ramona’s hips as she helped guide her up. She took one hand and used it to point her cock up.  
Slowly Ramona sank down on Rose’s cock, inch by inch it disappeared as more of it was swallowed up by her sex. Both of the girls moaned as the entirety of Rose’s 12 inches were hidden inside Ramona’s snatch.

Rose just started to thrust as Ramona did the opposite, being to ride her cock. “FUCK!” Ramona screamed, an orgasm already washing over her as her juices ran down Rose’s shaft and trickling down to her balls.

That didn't stop either girl, both of them moaning as Ramona bounced up and down on the cock.

Rose stared at Ramona’s tits as they bounced in front of her face. She moved her hands from Ramona’s hips and placed them on her breasts.

“Oh yes Rose,” Ramona moaned. “Grab my tits, Fuck yes! That’s it. Squeeze them! Just like that! Oh FUCK!”

Ramona screamed squatting on her cock bouncing even faster as a second orgasm ran through her body, her pussy tightening around Rose’s cock.

“Fuck,” Rose gasped. She felt her own climax coming on, not wanting to end she clenched her teeth and continued to thrust up into Ramona’s cunt.

Ramona could see Rose’s strained face as the girl tried to hold back her orgasm as long as she could. Wanting to feel the girl’s cum inside her pussy, Ramona smiled before leaning down, throwing Rose’s hands off her tits, and pulling the younger girl in for a kiss.

The feeling of the older girl kissing her put Rose over the top. She gasped Ramona’s tongue inside her mouth with her cock in Ramona’s cunt. She didn’t try to hold back as her dick fired her semen, emptying her balls, filling Ramona with her cum.

“Fuck,” Rose exhaled. Her cock had softened, still resting in Ramona’s cum filled pussy.

Ramona smiled and kissed an exhausted Rose on the cheek. “We should probably get cleaned up before everyone comes home.”

“Yeah,” Rose looked up at the ceiling, she knew Ramona was right but she didn’t want to move from the couch.


End file.
